Playing for keeps
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Written for a prompt on Tumblr, AU:Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian are Seniors at Dalton. Kurt has crush on Sebastian. He asks Hunter to help make Sebastian jealous. That shouldn't be too hard to do should it, or at least Kurt hopes so. Kurtbastian with a little pretend Kunter


**Written for the following Prompt on Tumblr-Kurt asks Hunter to help make Sebastian jealous- Anonymous**

**Note this story is AU- Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian are all seniors at Dalton Academy and good friends.**

**Kurt has had a crush on Sebastian for ages, sick of waiting for something to happen, he decides to ask their friend Hunter for help. In this story Hunter Bisexual but only likes Kurt as a friend.**

**KxS**

"I need your help" Kurt asked, as he walked up to Hunter in the Dalton library.

"With what?" Hunter asked, closing his calculus book and giving his full attention to Kurt.

"I like Sebastian" Kurt started, Hunter scoffed.

"What, why are you laughing" Kurt spluttered, feeling his face redden.

"I'm laughing at the notion that you think this is news to me" Hunter said, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought I was being really careful with hiding my feelings" Kurt whispered, sinking into a chair next to Hunter.

"Oh you are, well not really. Sebastian has no idea where as all the warblers do. In fact they're taking bets on who will ask out who first" Hunter said.

"Are you serious?" Kurt demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"You're supposed to be friends not mock me while I'm harbouring a crush on my best friend. That's awkward enough without adding mockery to it"

"We're not mocking, we're just sick of the will they, won't they and waiting for someone to make a move. You're like the Ross and Rachel of Dalton" Hunter said.

"I'm not a girl" Kurt hissed.

"Oh no, Sebastian is more Rachel" Hunter replied before smirking. Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you could help me" Kurt asked again.

"How?" Hunter responded.

"I want you to help me make him jealous" Kurt said.

"You're talking crazy" Hunter retorted, grabbing his book and standing up before heading for the door.

"No look hear me out, Sebastian thinks we're close and he seems jealous when ever we go off and do anything without him. So let's dial it up a notch and really make him jealous" Kurt answered.

Hunter stopped before the door, turning around and facing Kurt.

"We have to make it believable, because Sebastian is a stubborn little man and I think if we just hold hands it won't be enough" Hunter said.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"Well we need to make out in front of him and cuddle" Hunter explained.

"Alright but only in front of Sebastian ok" Kurt said.

Hunter rolled his eyes then nodded.

"Ok, Thanks Hunter" Kurt said, smiling softly.

"You're welcome, it's not like it's a chore to do this. Even though you're my friend and I don't like you like that, you're still attractive so it's not going to be that bad having to kiss you" Hunter exclaimed before leaving the room.

"Gee thanks" Kurt called out as he followed Hunter from the room.

"You're welcome" Hunter replied, waving over his shoulder before rounding the corner.

Kurt sighed, leaning against the wall. "I hope this works" he whispered.

**KxS**

"Ok so we make a show of kissing and cuddling during the Warblers practice" Kurt repeated, after Hunter explained how they could hint at being together to Sebastian and the others.

"Yep, it's starting soon so I suggest you get comfortable and as soon as you hear footsteps, begin kissing me" Hunter said.

Kurt nodded, glancing at the door before cuddling up to Hunter and angling his head towards him for easier access.

"I hear footsteps" Kurt mumbled, Hunter licked his lips.

Kurt breathed in slowly before leaning forward and kissing Hunter on the lips. He felt weird so he moved his mind to imagining Sebastian's lips on his. This was to hopefully get Sebastian to notice him after all.

"What the fuck" someone shouted, breaking Kurt's concentration just as Hunter licked his lips to open them.

Kurt pulled back and turned to face who had interrupted them, thankfully.  
It was Jeff with the rest of the Warblers resembling stunned goldfish.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" Hunter said causally, like they hadn't been interrupted.

"Hey" Nick said.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, glancing between them.

"What does it look like? Kurt and I are having some fun together, first of many" Hunter answered.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"Since we became a couple as of last night, right babe?" Hunter said, directing the last of his comment at Kurt, who could only nod dumbly. Sebastian wasn't with the group so this conversation was pointless.

"What, I thought Kurt and" Jeff started before Nick slammed his hand on his boyfriends mouth and cutting off his sentence.

"Ignore him" Nick said, laughing nervously as Jeff mumbled against his hand.

"I always do" Hunter muttered, Kurt groaned and collapsed against the couch.

"Where's Sebastian?" Hunter asked.

"He's at lacrosse practice" Nick answered before heading over to one of the couches, the other Warblers followed before finding seats.

"Shit. I forgot about that" Hunter shouted before diving off the couch and heading to the door, he stopped before he reached it and doubled back to grab Kurt's hand.

Kurt let himself be pulled off the couch.

"Why am I coming, I don't play Lacrosse" Kurt said as Hunter tugged him impatiently to the door.

"You can come cheer me on sexy" Hunter said before tugging Kurt out of the room.

The Warblers all exchanged looks once Kurt and Hunter had left.

"I'm so confused" Jeff complained to the silent room.

**KxS**

"This is stupid, we can't do anything while you're playing" Kurt mumbled, his eyes trained on the floor while Hunter changed into his Lacrosse gear, he had no interest in seeing him changing.

"Stop being so awkward, I'm not naked" Hunter said, Kurt steeled himself before looking over at Hunter who was finishing tying up his boots.

"The point of you being here is so you can kiss me after the game" Hunter said "and cheer me on like a good supportive boyfriend"

"It's not like I haven't been to the games before, I just don't often watch the practices" Kurt answered.

Hunter shoved his stuff in his locker before slamming it shut. "Well what do you want to do, you want to make Sebastian jealous and well he is here and when he plays he gets more angry so he will more likely be hulk by the time he sees us kiss"

"I don't want him to kill you" Kurt gasped out.

"Please hunny" Hunter said, Kurt glared at him.

"Don't flatter him, he couldn't kill me"

"Don't hunny me, there's no people around" Kurt hissed.

"I was practicing, wow I feel sorry for Sebastian if this is what dating you is like" Hunter said, as he walked out of the room. Kurt chucked a helmet at Hunter before he rounded the corner, it missed.

**KxS**

"Hey Kurt, what you doing here. You don't often watch practices" Sebastian asked, as soon as he spied Kurt in the bleachers and ran over to greet him. Hunter was stretching by the other players.

"Yeah but I have a reason for coming today" Kurt said, trying to sound convincing. Hunter winked at him and began walking over.

Sebastian didn't notice as he was looking at Kurt in interest. "What reason?" he asked.

"I" Kurt began before he was interrupted by Hunter sliding in next to him and kissing his shoulders before putting an arm around him.

"Thanks for coming to support me babe" Hunter said dramatically. Kurt breathed in deeply before chancing at look at Sebastian.

He looked shocked, on top of that his face was twitching like he was controlling anger.

"You ok there Sebastian" Hunter asked.

"Fine, so you two are together" Sebastian said, forcing the urge to rip off Hunters arm from Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah it came as a surprise to me too. Kurt and I were studying last night and well we ending up wrestling when I tried to peek at his work. It ended up a make out session. I asked him out after and he said yes. _Luckily because a guy like Kurt won't stay single for long so I had to get my chance_" Hunter exclaimed, making sure to put emphasis on the last sentence.

Sebastian just scowled but quickly schooled his face to naturel.

"Well I'm happy for you. I'm going to carry on stretching. See you on the field. Dont take too long" Sebastian said before hurrying off, his heart thudding in his chest and his thoughts racing. He can't have lost his chance.

"I think it worked" Hunter said, watching Sebastian kick the ground as he walked over to the other guys.

"That's good" Kurt said, feeling a flood of arousal at how angry Sebastian looked.

"Ok its practice time, see you soon" Hunter said, checking to see if Sebastian was watching before kissing Kurt's cheek and racing down to get ready.

Sebastian bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting at Hunter. His team-mate, Jake walked over and eyed him.

"You alright, you look ready to kill someone" Jake asked.

"Just pre game ritual. I think of murder it helps me play better" Sebastian said before hurrying off to get into position.

"But it's just practice" Jake muttered before following.

**KxS**

"Sebastian stop hitting the ball so hard and play properly" the coach shouted at Sebastian again. Sebastian growled under his breath before hitting the ball a bit lighter and running after it as his team mates followed.

Hunter pushed past and whacked the ball the opposite side. Sebastian snapped and swung his stick, hitting Hunter in the leg, hard. Hunter shouted out, grabbing his leg and hopping around almost comically.

"Smythe, Clarington. What the hell are you doing?" The Coach. Mr Davis snapped before storming over.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt who was leaning forward, their eyes locked and Kurt bit his lip before looking away.

"It slipped" Sebastian said dangerously, his eyes still on Kurt who glanced back over.

"Well don't let it happen again" Mr Davis demanded before glancing at Hunter.

"Are you ok to keep playing" he asked him.

Hunter nodded slowly. "This better work" he thought. Sebastian was turning crazy and Hunter didn't want to lose a leg for nothing.

"Ok everyone places please" Mr Davis said before walking off.

Sebastian smirked at Hunter before walking off.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, Sebastian was really mad. This plan was working too well. He mouthed sorry at Hunter but Hunter just ignored him and hurried into place. Kurt sighed, leaning back and watching in anticipation.

The game managed to carry on without much more interruption and Sebastian stopped hitting the ball like a man on a murder rampage and Hunter managed to avoid getting hit again.

It was going smoothly till Hunter hit the ball, winning the round then turned to Kurt and waved at him dramatically. Kurt noticed Sebastian scowling amongst his team.

Kurt looked back at Hunter before blowing a kiss at him then glancing at Sebastian who dropped his stick.

"Go Hunter" Kurt said, feeling his heart thud as Sebastian walked over to Hunter. Hunter was hugging his team mates and laughing while also glancing at Kurt. Sebastian was really playing into their plan.

Kurt gripped the bleacher as Sebastian walked over to Hunter, he breathed in as Sebastian tapped Hunter on the shoulder.

Hunter turned around and Sebastian smashed his fist into Hunter's face. Everyone went silent.

Kurt felt his heart beat thud nervously, he hurried to get off the bleacher and race down onto the field before hurrying over to Sebastian who was being pulled back from Hunter.

"Let me look at it" Kurt said, Hunter was holding his nose.

"You can stop now" Sebastian snapped, Kurt turned from Hunter to Sebastian who was breathing heavily and looked almost maddening. Kurt's dick twitched in his pants.

"You're not with him, you're pretending to make me jealous" Sebastian snapped.

"Really, what ticked you off" Hunter said sarcastically then winced as his nose stung.

"Shut up Clarington" Sebastian said, stepping forward to Kurt who was frozen in shock.

"I was tipped off by Hunters terrible acting skills" Sebastian said as he kept walking forward, Kurt felt like time was slowing and everyone else was gone.

"And the fact that you told me just recently that Hunter would be the last person on earth you would consider dating" Sebastian continued, taking his time to reach Kurt.

"Hey" Hunter said, Kurt ignored him as Sebastian stopped in front of him and cupped his face.

"Mine" he said before claiming Kurt's lips. "Finally" Hunter shouted before swearing again, Jake lifted him up from the ground and examined his nose.

Kurt clutched Sebastian desperately, as his whole body tingled with sensations from Sebastian's lips on his. He felt Sebastian's tongue licking his lips so he parted them for Sebastian's tongue to enter, he felt his body sag but Sebastian's grip kept him upright.

Sebastian pulled back, still gripping Kurt tightly, he felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he noticed Kurt's pupils and his slackened jaw and hazed expression. All just from a kiss.

"That's right" Sebastian said, Kurt blinked and rightened himself.

"You ok there" Sebastian asked, grinning.

"Yeah, um I'm sorry but I just really wanted you to notice that I liked you and I was too nervous to ask so I just thought this way would work better. It did so yah" Kurt said, clapping at the end and blushing.

"Yes it did work also Hunter if you kiss my boyfriend again I may just remove your intestines through your ass" Sebastian said, looking at Hunter at the end. Hunter just nodded, his nose had stopped bleeding but looked really red.

"Think you should go to the nurse" Sebastian said, before he looked at Kurt and leant forward and kissed him once more.

"Yeah but watching you is so much more fun" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Ok shows over, everyone hit the showers. Smythe stop making out and get into the locker rooms" Mr Davis demanded before picking up the sticks that were lying around.

"Yeah Smythe" Hunter said.

Sebastian pulled away from Kurt and turned to Hunter. "Go see the nurse" he said.

"Come on I'll take you" Jake said, a bit to eagerly. Kurt grinned, looks like Jake had a crush.

"Fine" Hunter said as they walked off "Can I have a blow job to feel better?"

Jake blushed but nodded and Kurt giggled before turning to Sebastian.

"So" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders.

The sweat should be turning him off but it didn't because it was Sebastian and well Kurt wasn't in his good clothes anyway.

"So, I think you've been a bit naughty" Sebastian purred.

"What, seriously" Kurt said, shaking his head at the line.

"Yes in fact I think you should go to my room and wait for me. Doors open so don't worry, I'm going to take a shower and I want you to take off all your clothes and be ready for when I get there. I have lube in my draw" Sebastian said.

Kurt's eyes went dark and he licked his lips.

"You made me jealous by letting someone else kiss you and now I think you should let me claim back what's mine" Sebastian continued.

"Yes please" Kurt gasped out. Sebastian grinned before squeezing Kurt's arse once then stepping back.

"Well hurry up. I expect you naked and prepped by the time I get there" Sebastian said as he walked back wards towards the changing rooms.

"Ok" Kurt managed, the hours he had spent fingering himself imagining it being for Sebastian would all be worth it. He may be a virgin but he wasn't innocent.

"Oh and boyfriend?" Sebastian said, Kurt looked at him questionably, his heart beat happily at the term. They were boyfriends.

"I like it rough" Sebastian finished before winking and walking off.

Kurt grinned before hurrying to Sebastian's room and diving on his bed.

He sent a quick text to Hunter before he stripped off

_'Going to have hot sex now, thanks for the help. By the way you're dumped ;)'_

Hunter meanwhile, holding his nose filled with gauze, looked down at his phone and rolled his eyes before texting back.

_'Fuck off, when you're done being fucked can you head out and buy me a present, my nose will thank you. luv your ex :P'_

**KxS**


End file.
